The destined six
by iluvbrownie55
Summary: Danger has left the clans for moons, but now new danger arises and not even the Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing can stop them. Starclan has chosen new champions to stop this new threat and save the clans. rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Destined six - prologue

my first warriors fanfic, enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs

#############

Mist crept through the once beautiful, lush forest. Nothing could be seen except a few shadow through the thick mist, the land was filled with silence accept for the few occasional murmurs from the shadows.

There was a slight movement near the sacred pool. A ginger tom stood near at the edge of the pool as he yowled for his clanmates, in a few heartbeats a few more cats emerged through the shadows.

A dark gray she-cat snapped" I can't sleep with you yowling like a wounded fox, so make it quick."

The ginger tom spoke" As you all know Starclan is dying, and we are not the only ones." As glanced at a group of cats "We need to announce the prophecy or all the clans will die along with us." The entire atmosphere tense as this matter was brought up.

" He is right." A spotted golden she cat meowed, murmur of agreements were heard from the crowd of cats.

The blue gray she cat meowed" Has all leaders chose their champion." the cats nodded as six cats appeared on the pool's surface, a she cat with silver eyes, a tom with red and green eyes, a black and white tom with unusually long tail, a tortoiseshell she cat, a pale yellow she cat and a black tom with amber eyes.

" Does all cats approve." she meowed, yowls of approval were heard through the crowd of cats. "then we shall announce the prophecy." as the meeting came to an end.

The thick mist swirled around a gray tabby tom, as he padded through the thick forest, the tom meowed" Hollyleaf is that you?" there was no answer just thick swirls of mist and a dangerous hissing sound."Starclan?"

Danger lurks beneath these mist

thunder, shadow, wind and water shall join once more

through danger and tests they must face

to find sky and fall or all shall be lost

The fate of all cats are in their paws

it all depends on the destined six

The tom was confused, there millions of questions unanswered. What does the prophecy mean, who are those six cats? Is it me and Lionblaze and Dovewing? What do they mean by sky and fall? These thoughts plagued his mind.

And that happened six moons ago.

#############################

Hope this is a good start, if there's any suggestions please tell me. Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - A new hope

I own nothing

R and R

######################

Jayfeather pov

It was the full moon and the gathering had just ended_, Shadowclan accused us for hunting on their territory, what a bunch of mousebrains, who in the right mind would want to eat mud and toads._

"LIONBLAZE"

He whirled around to see Briarlight talking to Lionblaze something about kits, open, adorable. Jayfeather assumed by the excited feeling in Lionblaze yowl, his kits has finally opened their eyes .

Jayfeather sprinted after his brother just in case he knocked down anyone who was in his way to see his kits. As he emerged through the brambles he smelled two new scent mingling with Lionblaze.

" Jayfeather meet Marigoldkit." as he felt something shoved under his nose, and felt a pair of tiny paws pawing against his nose.

"So what's the name of the other kit"

" We wanted you to name our kit, since you did save their lives. "

Briarlight gushed " they're so cute, especislly the one with the silver eyes."

He smiled as he felt another kit battling with his tail. He thought for a moment Silver eyes huh before he meowed "Moonkit."

...

Moonkit pov

_Marigoldkit and I are officially four moons old and not the youngest in the nursery, I can't wait until Stonekit open his eyes, then we can finally boss someone around. _

"MOONKIT"

"Amberpaw" she meowed in delight, they had been best friend since she had opened her eyes.

" How was your hunting"

"It went great a caught two mice a rabbit and a vole, isn't that great?"

"That's fantastic." but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Her best friend meowed" Don't worry you'll be an apprentice in no time."

"But I want to be an apprentice now, I want to hunt and fight and protect the clan from danger, I want-

"Sorry Moonkit but I gotta go Icecloud is calling." before she scampered off.

She sulked and padded back towards the nursery before she heard something interesting, very interesting.

"Bramblestar" Foxleap meowed. Bramblenstar walked towards the dawn patrol, "Shadowclan has been trying to cross the border again, and it is getting more violent, Toadstep got seriously injured from the fight." Jabbing his tail toward Toadstep, who was currently being carried towards the medicine cat entrance.

"This could be a problem, we'll make sure they get the message next time, but for now go and get some rest." Foxleap nodded before padding to the warriors den.

Shadowclan huh, doesn't sound so scary, I'm sure I can beat them with no problem.

She spotted her sister Marigoldkit and padded towards her and meowed" I think I just found us an adventure."

"This can't be good." Marigoldkit muttered.

"Have a little faith, Marigoldkit."

" What is it this time. Catch the moth, catch stray tail of warriors, We shouldn't do that remember the trouble we got when we caught Dustpelt's tail."

"Nope, none of those kit stuff, we are going" Pressing against her sisters ear "Fight Shadowclan."

Marigoldkit yowled " ARE YOU CRAZY, WE WOULD GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."

Moonkit quickly shoved her tail into her sister mouth before the whole clan know about their plan.

"Soooo? You comin?"

Marigoldkit spat at herbefore growling " Of course not, are you nuts."

" Nope, I'm serious. And if you are too scared to go and protect the clan then I'll go on my own."

Marigoldpaw snorted "Ha, you're the kit who was scared of a dead mouse, like you are going to fight Shadowclan."

Moonpaw felt rage flooded through her and she glared at her sister " Just you wait I'm going to prove to you that I'm brave."

Marigoldpaw rolled her eyes before padding away from her psycho sister.

_She thinks she's so good. I've got it all planned out. I'm going to go out at midnight and charge catch those Shadowclan cats and beat them._

Midnight soon approached and almost everyone in the clan was asleep. Only Cloudtail was awake to guard the entrance.

She quickly darted through the dirtplace and into the woods. It was the first time she had ever set foot out camp, so she had no idea how to get to Shadowclan.

_Just follow the scent that reeks with toad and mud_.

She padded in a random direction only to get more lost. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She muttered.

As she padded further the trees gradually turned into pine. This does not smell like Thunderclan. Suddenly she heard a voice "I smell Thunderclan."

Her eyes widened and quickly scampered into a bush, which turned out to be a thorn bush. Ouch.

" Owlclaw, Starlingwing, Viperpaw, go search to see if there are any Thunderclan cats are here." Her heart beated wildly as the three cats padded around checking thoroughly for any signs. Her entire body stiffened as the cats drew closer to her hiding place.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any Thunderclan here." One of them muttered. "Stupid old cat's nose is failing him."

She sighed in relief as their footstep got further and further. She quickly felt the pain on her toe where the thorn had stabbed her. She slowly started to detangle herself, nor realizing a single cat has returned to fetch his prey.

Moonpaw's eyes widened when she saw a Shadowclan cat right behind her. Her body went completely frozen all she could do was stare. The tom stared right back at her with his red and green eyes.

Silence engulfed the entire clearing. Finally the tom padded towards her. Moonpaw squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the worst. But the blow never came; instead the tom was helping her detangling the thorns for her.

"You should be more careful, you know ." meowed the tom

" I'm sorry." She meowed automatically.

He sighed "You're detangled. Now go on and run back to Thunderclan. Owlclaw might come back."

Moonpaw stared at him not believing what she had just heard. The tom rolled his eyes just go straight ahead and you're back to Thunderclan, mousebrain. And you might want to roll on some foxdung, you reek with Shadowclan."

Moonpaw nodded muttering a quick thank you and darted away.

Moonpaw quickly smelled the familiar scent of Thunderclan. She found a patch of foxdung and rolled on it as the cat instructed. She settled down near a bush and let sleep overtake her.

_I'm going to get into so much trouble after they find me._

And she did.


End file.
